


Testament

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Early Work, Episode: s05e16 The Body, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike wanted to burn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Prompt: Mattress
> 
> For Gabrielle. My first Spike/Joyce effort. I hope you like it, G! Un-betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine. Written for Fall_for_Spike.
> 
> Originally posted 12-1-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the one hand, Spike wanted to burn it, but he knew no one would understand. On the other, it was a lasting testament to the love they’d shared.

Their affair had been kept secret for obvious reasons. The Slayer would have staked him without a qualm, had she found out. So would any of the others. She had understood the risks, but had loved him anyway.

The witches slept in the bed now. Their bed, his and Joyce. Her scent was barely noticeable anymore. Soon, it would exist only in his memory.

Spike would remember it, remember her, always.

-30-


End file.
